One's Loss another's gain
by AtruthLtakesItimeASVS
Summary: SV romance involving Lauren and Noah
1. Chapter 1

One's loss Another's gain 

Chapter 1-

Sydney walked into her apartment at her usual timing 10PM. She put her laptop on the counter by the entrance of the apartment. She then went change from her work clothes to a baby blue camisole and a pair of sport shorts. The refrigerator opened and closed; she took out a tub of coffee ice cream from Bubbles, where she always buy her ice cream. Syd then moved over to her phone to check for any messages. Usually there aren't any because people always use her cell phone which is a more secure line to talk and leave messages about her personal things. Anyways…

_You have one message from 101-071-7042…_she thought "Noah…oh great what does he want?" Syd have been seeing Noah for about a year or so, but she doesn't feel like she is ready to take that relationship to another level at all. She felt that he wasn't THE one.

Noah: Hey syd, we need to talk if u have time meet me in the bar next to Emilio's around 10:30PM tonight. bye 

Syd had thought for a second: what did he want to talk about…this doesn't sound good…its already 10:17…I don't feel like going out…I m exhausted from this trip to Panama…he's probably going to yell at me for being so focus on work…whatever I m not going…or should I? he might get mad if I don't go…that wouldn't good…arggg…I m going to call Fran…she always know what to do……………

She took out her cell and dialed "1".

"Hello?" Francie was connected.

"Hi Fran, it's Syd," Sydney said.

"Heyhey girl, whats new?" Francie said excitedly. She was glad to hear from her best friend even though they live right next door to each other. But Sydney is never home.

"Nothing really interesting happened. I just got back from a business trip in San Diego I m exhausted and Noah left a message," Syd just love it when she can be relax and not pretend with Francie. Fran knows that Syd works for CIA and they don't talk about her work at all. They speak in codes. Whenever Syd says business trip, Fran knows that she was on another CIA mission. Syd love the friendship she have with Francie right now unlike the one she was pretending and protecting Francie from anything regarding her work when she worked for SD-6 and that bastard, Sloane.

"Oh, what did he say? He didn't break up with you right? That would be so much better for you. Okay I will stop and let u talk," Fran was never really fond of Noah Hicks and she doesn't like the fact her best friend is dating some jerk like him.

"Yeah, I know you don't Noah but he was only guy I ever got really serious. He said that he wanted to talk and he wants me to meet him in the bar next to Emilio's tonight. And I don't feel like I want to go. Fran, I don't want to hurt his feelings, what should I do?" Syd said hopelessly.

"I will go with you because this doesn't sound good that he WANTS to talk," Fran said suspiciously.

"That's what I thought. Thanks Fran, you are the best. Meet you by the door in 10 minutes," Syd was so glad that she had Fran as her best friend and neighbor. She is has been always there for Syd.

Another attempt at ff lol. Plez review and tell me wut u guys think

elena


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Syd and Fran had arrived at the bar. They spotted Noah sitting in a circle of his friends. Noah got up to approach the girls. Fran gave Syd a little push forward. Syd sighed, and said, "Here goes for nothing".

"You are gonna be okay. Just be careful. I will be by the table in the front." Fran said as she walked towards her table and ordered a cup of coffee.

"Hey Syd, looks like you got my message," Noah got a little closer to Syd to stand next to him.

"Yeah, so whats up? And for the record, please don't leave message on the home phone. It's not secure, leave voicemail on the cell." Syd stated plainly.

"Okay. But I would be leaving messages on your cell if you don't check it like three days afterwards! Is it that hard to pick up the phone each day and check if anyone called?" He raised his voice and that caused people to turn and see whats going on. Noah felt anger coming right up and he couldn't control it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know how demanding my job is, and it is one of the most important things to me. Each night when I came back from work, do you know how EXHAUSTED I am?" Syd paused for a second. Then, she continued, "Okay let's forget about that. What did you want to talk about?" His friends were still looking at them.

"Umm," Noah bit his lip nervously.

"Make it quick about whatever you wanted to say because you can tell I am very tired from the trip in Pañama." Sydney said impatiently.

"Syd…I m sorry that I have to do this. You have been great to me and meant a lot to me but you probably don't think I m good enough for you. So I guess what I m trying to say is that I m here to break up with you," Now Noah officially hate himself for breaking up with Sydney. His friends looked away as if it was common for Noah to break up.

Syd was both relief and sad that they were no longer an item, "Now that was lovely, alright there is no more 'us'. I guess have a nice life bye." She had to get out there to get away from him and his stupid friends. She hated the way that they looked and assumed she was just another one of Noah's little girlfriends.

"Sydney wait…" Noah tried to grab her arm but Syd had already gone to get Fran.

Fran was reading the Janet Evanovich's newest book, "Eleven on Top" when she spotted Syd walking towards her. She got up and paid for her coffee, and said to Syd, "what happened? You don't look so good."

"We broke up." Sydney didn't feel like elaborating.

"Okay that's good. How are you feeling? Come on lets go back home and we will talk about it. Okay hon?" Fran opened the door for Syd, and they walked out.

When they got to their apartment hall, Fran asked, "mine place or yours?"

"I don't care," Syd was too tired to think or decide anything.

"Come on in to mine. We will eat lots of ice cream. You can get your coffee ice cream that you left from last time." Fran said as she opened the door to her apartment.

They sat for almost an hour eating ice cream and watching TV before anyone said anything. Suddenly, Syd turned away from the TV and raised her voice to say, "He is such a jerk! I should have seen that before. Who does he thinks he is making a fool of me infront of his stupid FRIENDS!"

"Honey, calm down. He is a scum and he never deserved you. So get over him." Fran reached and gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you Francie! HE IS A SCUM AND a SONOFABITCH. I never really loved him. I was just hoping that I could hold him for another month because Nadia's wedding is next month. And I promised her that I would have date at her wedding. At least you have Charlie." Syd looked back and thought her social life is such a wreck. That's all result of her being a workaholic.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell about Charlie. Charlie and I are over. He cheated and lied to me. There's nothing left to do about that." Francie said sadly.

"Oh Fran, you loved him. I can see it in your eyes whenever you are with him." Syd said to Francie, "Men are just jerks."

"Yeah I know".

"I m gonna go back to my place and get some sleep. I am gonna get a new partner because Dixon got promoted to be the director of our division. That's gonna go hell too because I got so used to Dixon being my partner for years now a new partner? I don't know how I m going to deal with it."

"Okay sweetie. Sweet dreams" Francie said as Syd opened the door to leave.

While the Fran and Syd were chatting in their apartment, Noah and his friends were still hanging out at the bar.

"Why did you dump her? She is a pretty little brunette. I bet she is good in bed." One of his friends said.

"Well, she is never home. She IS a workaholic." Noah stated.

"Huh…couldn't tell from the outside." Another guy said.

"Well she is." Noah replied.

"Vaughn, over here!" Weiss, Noah's friend, trying to get the attention the guy just walked in.

"Hi Weiss," Vaughn said, "Whats up buddy?"

"We were just talking about Noah's ex-girlfriend. She was just here. And she is real pretty but Noah dumped her because she IS a workaholic." Weiss said while Vaughn thought, _huh…this Noah person must been really dumb because this girl they are talking about sounds really sophisticated and interesting even though I haven't met her or heard much about her but I just have a hunch that there is something different about her._ Then Vaughn heard himself saying silently, "You are CRAZY! You don't even have any idea who she is."

So, Vaughn said, "okay that's cool."

"It is soo hard to go out with her because she is either away on a business trip or too tired to just go out and have fun." Noah complained.

"Well maybe her work is very demanding and it is important to her." Vaughn suggested.

"Whoa, that exactly what she said. I bet a $100 bucks that you can't get her to go out with you in a month? She comes here a lot with her best friend Francie." Noah offered that to Vaughn.

"No, no. I don't feel like dating right now." Vaughn was tired of having the possibility dating another girl like Lauren. But then he thought, _I m such an idiot of course she wont be like Lauren._

"Whether you like it or not. The deal is on I want to see if it is really my problem or hers that our relationship didn't work out. I will give you $300 if you get her to go out with you again after the first date. I gotta go but the bet is on, Vaughn. You get a month to get her to go out with you and another month to go out with you again. Bye guys." Noah got up and walked out.

"WTH? Who does he think he is?" Vaughn said furiously because he had no clue even what her name is.

"Calm down buddy. You can get that money easily. Sydney is a really awesome girl. I talked to her once. She was really nice. You just have to come here often to get a chance to ask her out." Weiss told Vaughn.

"Her name is Sydney? That's unique." Vaughn replied.

"Sydney Bristow." Weiss said to Vaughn, "I gotta go too buddy, cya later."

"Sydney Bristow," Vaughn said to himself as if he recognized the name from same where.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

The next day Sydney walked into the CIA building in her usual all-black outfit. Today she will be getting a new partner and Syd wasn't sure she was ready for that because in her entire CIA career she had worked with only one person that is Marcus Dixon. She was wondering what kind of person her new partner would be, would he be a jackass or a nice person? Sydney pondered as she walked into the debrief room and was shocked by who other person was. _Noah Hicks._

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Sydney stared at Dixon.

"Whoa. Do you guys know each other? That would be even better. Syd, Noah Hicks would be your new partner from now on." Dixon looked from Sydney to Noah.

"Hello Sydney," Noah extended his right hand.

"Hi," Syd didn't even bother to shake hands with her ex-boyfriend, "Dixon can I speak to you for a second?" She walked towards Dixon.

"Sure," Dixon replied.

Sydney saw that Dixon was still standing where he was, so she said, "in private please".

"WHY DID YOU ASSIGN ME TO WORK WITH HIM?" Sydney yelled at Dixon.

"Wow…calm down Syd. Noah seems to be a nice person. What is it that you have against him?" Dixon seemed to be amused by how Syd had reacted

"He is selfish, immature and annoying! WHAT he did to Tashi was definitely very very cruel, selfish and heartless." Syd was getting angrier as she remembered what Noah had done Tashi.

_**Flashback**_

It was three month into their relationship. They were just taking a stroll in the public park very close to Syd's apartment. They stopped by the ice cream stand and got two ice cream sundaes. While they ate their ice cream, a little white creature started to follow them. They didn't realize it was there until Syd turned around to get a napkin from her handbag. In the corner of her eyes, she spotted this tiny puppy who looked very fragile and probably very hungry. Syd stopped and bent her knees down to the take a look at the puppy. She thought the puppy was so adorable, and she instantly felt sorry about the state it was in.

"Oh come on Syd. It is just a dog. Don't give her anything if you do she will follow to your house." Noah said it nonchalantly.

"But look at it she look so hungry!" Syd said as she let the puppy licked her ice cream. She felt like that she needed to keep this dog. She just felt as if the puppy was destined to be hers.

"Hell no! Now you gotta give it to the pound I m not having that around in your apartment. He is a stray dog probably contained a lot of diseases. Come on now we are going to the pound." Noah replied with a frown.

"No we can't give it to the pound they will kill her. Look at her she is so adorable and too fragile to go to the pound." Syd picked the puppy up and said, "You are such a good girl. Now we are gonna get you clean and get you some dog food okay?"

Syd with the dog and Noah walked back to her apartment without saying anything to each other. She knew that he wasn't happy about the dog, but she didn't care. It was HER dog and he can't do anything about it. Syd decided to call the puppy Tashi, which she thought it suit the puppy because it was such a cute name.

Syd left Tashi with Noah while she went to the nearest grocery shop to get some dog things, like food, dog dishes and chew toys.

When she got back to her apartment, she called out for Noah and Tashi. She was expecting Tashi running toward her and Noah to say "hi' to her, but she received none of that. Instead, she found a note on the refrigerator left by Noah saying that he took Tashi for a walk. Syd instantly realized that he took her to the pound. She was so upset that the fact that Noah took HER dog to the pound. He had no right to do that, Syd thought. She dashed for the door and for her car. And she drove so fast to the pound that she could have gotten a ticket for speeding.

"Put that dog down or you getting your ass kicked," Syd said angrily to Noah who was about to hand Tashi to the person working at the pound.

"Syd! WE CANT keep this dog! It will ruin our relationship!" Noah felt that it was right to take the dog to the pound. He feared that Syd would love the dog more than him. He needed to get rid of the dog so he could get rid of whatever insecurity he had.

"WTF! JUST shutup and put the dog down. I meant it when I said your getting your ass kicked if you don't do what I say. Also, if you don't we are sooo over. I didn't know you were that heartless to that little innocent poor dog. I guess that I know now. NOAH I SAID PUT THE DOG DOWN NOW!" Syd was so furious that he did such thing.

"Okay okay I will just calm down." Noah felt that he had no choice and he put Tashi down.

Tashi ran towards to Syd and Syd was hugged her feeling so much better that Tashi was in her arms. She walked out of the pound and she went directly for her car without even saying bye to Noah.

"Syd wait. I am sorry! I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I don't like dogs. Can you forgive me?" Noah wanted so bad to make it up to Syd now that he saw how angry she was when he took Tashi away from her.

"Whatever Noah. We will see about us." Syd replied coldly.

_**End of flashback**_

From that moment on, Sydney and Noah had been going on and off for a while until they broke it off for real last night. Sydney felt so relief after that, and now she have to work with that jackasss! She couldn't handle it. She told Dixon about Tashi and how Noah treated her. Dixon realized how much Sydney disliked Noah and decided to let Syd fly solo for a while until he finds a better an agent that could live up to Sydney's standards and expectations.

Sydney had been doing a lot of solo missions for about two months since she refused to work with Noah and the CIA doesn't have any spare agents to match her up with until she received a call for Dixon. Dixon had apparently found a good agent for her to work with. She was told that she would meet her new partner in debrief on October 1st, which was tomorrow. Syd was excited to have a new partner and she prayed that he wouldn't be a jerk like Noah was.

Sydney decided to go see Tashi who practically lives in Nadia, her other best friend's house because Syd goes on missions a lot and she don't have time to take care of her while she was away.

Syd arrived at Nadia's house and rang the bell. She smiled at herself when she heard Tashi barking at the door. Nadia's boyfriend, Eric Weiss opened the door.

"Hey Weiss, I came here to see Tashi and I was wondering if I could take her for a walk?" Syd looked at Tashi lovingly.

"Sure of course she is your dog!" Weiss smiled and handed Syd the dog leash.

"Thanks! Say hi to Nadia for me! I will be back in 2-3 hours. Byes!" Syd said to Weiss as she put the leash on Tashi's tingly collar.

Syd took Tashi to the park and got ice cream for both of them. While Tashi was enjoying her ice cream, Sydney was sitting on a nearby bench and reading Alice in Wonderland for the 47th time (yes she did keep a record of how many times she read the book) because she loved that book so much. Suddenly, Tashi started to bark random, and Syd knew it was probably a big dog coming or something since Tashi is scared of big dogs. Syd looked up and for sure there was a light brown medium-sized bulldog walking towards them.

She walked over to Tashi and picked her out to calm Tashi down.

"It is okay baby, it is just another dog you will be fine with mommy here okay sweetie?" Syd held Tashi close to her chest. Syd took another look at the other dog and she saw the owner was a guy with stunning green eye.

The guy seemed to realize that he was being watched, so he turned around and saw Syd hugging this little white puppy. He thought Syd looked so cute holding her dog. He smiled at her, then he went back to walking his dog.

Syd's heart fluttered when that guy with gorgeous eyes smiled at her. Tashi was staring at her owner curiously. Syd decided to spend the night with Tashi and take her back to Nadia's after tomorrow's debrief because she knew she would be going on a mission after tomorrow. While she thought about that, Syd couldn't stop thinking about that guy in the back of her mind.

Syd thought, _he was hot and OMG those green eyes are so beautiful…I hope my new partner looks as hot that guy was…._


End file.
